


R

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne is human, Gar makes questionable purchases, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, More relationship tags to be added - Freeform, Mpreg, Rating May Change, Teenage Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, like seriously, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Drugs + Beastboy + pregnancy × fluff and drama with teenage superheroes=this fic





	

“Damian are you okay?” This was gonna be a long one.

 

“Yes Grayson just leave.” Damian said calmly, crossing his arms.

 

“Then why won't you look at me?”

 

“Because I don't find it necessary to Grayson now fucking leave!” Hormones. It had to be hormone

 

“I invited you here.”

 

“ _When there's trouble you know who to call!”_ **He** had to make matters worse.

 

Garfield Logan A.K.A Beastboy

 

Damian picked the phone up quickly.

 

“I have to take this Grayson,” He waved him off.

 

“What the bloody hell do you want!” Damian didn't need to know Dick was patched in via earpiece.

 

 _“Babe you're being irrational!”_ Babe?

 

“Irrational Garfield with what you've done I'm being anything but irrational!”

 

“ _I told you nothing happened with me and Rachel you know that and the other thing Dames we'll handle that later!”_

 

“There is no handling it later Garfield I'm fucking terrified!”  Damian barked and Dick rose an eyebrow.

 

“ _Pause. Did the words ‘I am terrified’ come out of_ **_your_ ** _mouth?”_

 

“Not the point Garfield we can't  hide it!”

 

“ _We're Titans we can do anything.”_

 

“....okay Garfield.” It went quiet.

 

“ _I just wanna see you baby please?”_

 

“Fine Garfield just fine.” the call ended.

 

“Sorry Grayson but we'll have to ‘Bro down’ later.”

 

“Cool.” Now he had to investigate.

\----------------

“Sup dweeb?” Meet Lexington Torling or Garfield’s pain in the ass ex boyfriend/ current best friend.

 

“Sup dickhead, but Damian is totally freaking out and so am I,” The phone call had truly shaken Gar especially since Damian was still cooling off from the other night.

 

“Might I ask why?” Lex snorted as that was telling him nothing.

 

“Shit. Well his dad doesn't know about us right? So a couple weeks ago me and Dami y’know………..”

 

“The little priss let you sma-” Lex snapped his mouth shut as Gar glared at him.

 

“Alright alright I still don't like the little bitch just saying.” Lex snickered and Gar snorted

 

“Keep badmouthing and get hit, just saying.”

 

“Fine fine Kitty calm down your mitts.”

 

“Anyway I bought this weird shit from Blanco-”

 

“Blanc? You truly are a dumbass!”

 

“Fuck you, anyway I gave it to Damian to calm his nerves I didn't know the shit was enhanced I was just told it would have side effects!” Lex sighed of course Gar would feed his boyfriend an unknown substance.

 

“Get to the point Logan!”

 

“ikonockedDick’slittlebrotherup!” Gar said quickly and Lex frowned.

 

“Huh? I don't speak dumbass bro.”

 

“ **I knocked Dick’s little brother up!** ” And he's breaking simple rules of science.

 

“How the hell did you manage to- Shit I don't wanna know but dude what the fuck?” Gar was an idiot this was not uncommon knowledge but this took it to a whole new level.

 

“I don't know but we're scared and I supposedly slept with Rach.” Gar sighed before hearing a car pull into the driveway.

 

Damian was here and he was angry.

 

“You need to leave….” Lex snorted like hell he was.

 

“Hell no!”

 

“I'm telling you to leave thus is personal Lex now go.” Damian was walking in.

 

“Garfield why is he here,” The hatred was mutual.

 

“No reason you wanna talk upstairs?” Gar asked nervously.

 

“That's why we're in this mess in the first place.” Damn it he was right.

 

“Porch then.”

 

The two walked outside Lex glaring the whole time.

 

“So You're a baby mama now?” Gar busted out laughing.

 

“Of all times Garfield!”

 

“I'm sorry couldn't resist it babe!”

 

“Anyway what are we gonna do Dames I'm irresponsible and you're a psychopath that doesn't make for a good environment to raise kids!” Gar said and Damian hummed in agreeance.

 

“But Garfield we're Titans we can do anything.” Gar couldn't argue with that logic.

  



End file.
